The Valley Pact
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: This is a taster of the full story I have cowritten with my friend Abbie.Bella, Rose and Alice are BFF's! They make a pact in freshman year to find love and stay friends and get pregant! With school and everyday problems they're in for one hell of a ride!


**Hey this is a joint story with my friend Abbie. We have a joint account with this story. I write Rose and Emmett, she write Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper are joint. This is a tester. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Pact**

Rose.

I'm sitting on a bench facing the wrong way with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Bella Swan, on the sunny beach of Prescott Valley. We are currently watching a moving van leave the huge house on the hill side, overlooking the housing estate called Spring Hills where we currently live. Apparently some insanely rich family have moved in. Apparently some wealthy and famous interior decorator and some doctor have just moved in with the last name Cullen. All I know for sure is that the couple have three boys, all sixteen. Sometimes it pays of to have a mother queen of gossip. They are going to start Valley High School tomorrow, same as us, only difference they will be sophomores and us girls will be freshmen.

"I wonder what it's like to live in that huge house." Bella sighs dreamily. Alice and I both nod in agreement, wondering about it ourselves.

I have to say though the Cullen house isn't far off, size and quality wise, from mine. I live in what Bella dubs a 'show-room home'. It is amazing but we only have it because, my embarrassing mother writes adult novels. Bella and Alice live in smaller houses opposite mine, like the rest of the estate we live in.

"I would die for that house!" I exclaim letting go of my hold on the bench making me I land with a thump as I lose balance and fall backwards off the bench.

"No you wouldn't! But you'd kill the family that lived there for it!" Alice says laughing at her own words. I glare but I can't seem to stop the smile form on my face. She knows me so well. I smile evilly before grabbing hold of her and yanking her off the bench.

"Ouch!" Alice whines as she falls into the sand. I turn my head to Bella, only to see her slide down the bench, further away from us. I look at her quizzically and she gestures to us on the sand. Oh so she's afraid she's going to get pulled next. I pout at her, she sighs and falls of the bench slowly, I see an evil glint in Alice's eye. The next thing I see is Bella fall on to the sand. She didn't make a noise, she is the suffer-in-silence type.

Bella groans while rubbing her neck as she pulls herself up. I am really tempted to roll my eyes, she's such a dork sometimes. She's mine and Alice's dork though and we wouldn't trade her for anything.

"Ok subject change." I order as I am getting bored with this.

"What do you thinks' going to happen tomorrow?" Bella asks looking nervous at the prospect of change as usual.

"Everything, our lives are going to change forever tomorrow. I can feel it! Something might, no, something will happen." Alice smiles widely clasping her hands. Sometimes I have reason to believe that girl is physic, her power to predict is truly frightening.

Alice is short standing at 4ft.9. Her hair hangs just below her chin and stick out in every direction possible. The natural black tone has a blue tinge to it in the dark, mostly from the hair dye she uses. She makes up for her lack in height with shopping every other day, to her it's the biggest disaster if she doesn't shop. I share her love for shopping but I'm more in to my cheerleading, and I really hope I make it in high school as a cheerleader. Alice loves art, seriously if she doesn't become a fashion designer or an artist I'll kick her butt for not trying hard enough.

I have a toned body and a perfect figure and my breasts are a comfortable size C. My long blond coloured hair is all natural and is sometimes in perfect curls when I feel like it. I am 5ft.9 and have long legs, and have eyes the colour of violets. I adore shopping but prefer cheerleading. I am loud, confident and I hate fake.

Bella is beautiful in a natural way though she doesn't see it; her eyes are the colour of melted milk chocolate and she's a curvy girl but not big girl. Her rich mahogany hair goes falls dead straight just below her shoulders blades. She stand about 5ft 4. And is the oldest by being born a month before me and two months before Alice. Bella is the 'smart' one and is always reading classic literature, she also loves to write and has shown Alice and I many of her half finished creations.

"Hey did you hear about them teenagers in Massachusetts?" I ask suddenly.

Both of there eyebrows knit together in confusion. I sigh and reach for my bag. I pull out a newspaper article and give it to Bella. I would have given it to Alice but she looks like she's in shock because I've just pulled reading material out of my Prada bag.

"No way!"Bella gasps astonished. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open.

"What's it say!?" Alice says and impatiently snatches the article from Bella's hands. Her eyes move from left to right as she mumbles. Her eyes widen at every line.

"Wow, a pregnancy pact. That's heavy." Alice finally says. "So why do you have this in your bag exactly?" She asks confused.

"Why don't we do it?" I ask smiling. When the confused look doesn't leave their faces I decide to break it down for them. "We should make a pregnancy pact, like all three of us have to get pregnant or have a baby before graduation. We'll be legendary!" I practically scream.

"Oh my god! Rosalie that's brilliant! I can shop nonstop, buy it the things I never got –" Alice is soon cut of by Bella.

"You're joking right? You can't seriously expect me to have a baby?!" Bella asks looking at me like I've asked her to eat a live puppy. I don't see what the big deal its just a baby! Geez it's not like I was asking her to have two!

Bella.

"Your joking right? You can't seriously expect me to have a baby?!" Has Rose lost her bloody mind! We're 15. 15!! My mum would have kittens if I told her I was pregnant and dad would probably have a heart attack. She's got to be joking. She just can't be serious. I've got my whole life ahead of me why would I throw that away to have a baby? even worse, why would I plan to throw my future away for a baby at 15?

"Bella, I'm being serious! We should do this. Make history." I swear I can feel my throat constricting as she tells me this. Alice looks just as happy about this crazy idea as Rose does. If Rose gets Alice to do this then I'll have to do it too, I can't not do it if they both do. I'll be the odd one out if I don't. Alice beams at me but I cant return her smile.

"We don't even have boyfriends!" Is my attempt to sway them from actually agreeing to this act of insanity. My words had the opposite effect on Alice though and I mentally groan as she says

"We should get boyfriends too! Oh no! Even better! We should fall in love" She states as if people fall in love at their own choosing. I'm too shocked and horrified at their ideas that I cant physically talk for the next few minutes as Alice explains her 'Fall in love' idea to me and Rose.

Alice.

"We should get boyfriends too!" I squeal as the idea bursts into my head, the idea changes quickly though and I practically bounce with excitement as I say "Oh no! Even better! We should fall in love" Rose's smile grows and Bella doesn't argue which probably means she's thinking things through in that clever little mind of hers.

"We so should! So our pact is too; fall in love and then have a baby before graduation?" Rose summarises our ideas into a agreement.

"And stay friends forever!" I add to which Rose nods.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" I exclaim as I bounce up and down excitedly. Rose pulls something else out of her bag. Three foil wrapped condoms and a thin sewing needle. I have a feeling I know where she's going with this. She pricks one and places it back in her bag saying

"Pregnancy..."

She pricks another and offers it to me saying

"Love..."

I smile at her and take it. Rose then pricks the last one and hands it to Bella saying

"Friendship."

Bella hesitates and I calm myself down enough to ask

"You ok Bella?"

She nods weakly after a moment and snatches the condom out of Rose's hand. She shoves it deep into her pocket. I look down at the condom in my hand and frown

"Rose, why do we need these" I wave the condom at her "if we're trying to get pregnant?"

She shrugs and says

"In case the boyfriends we plan on getting aren't stupid enough to forget."

I nod and put the condom away in my bag. Making sure its hidden in the little zip up pocket.

I beam at my two best friends and pull them into a hug. We'd done everything together since we were 6 and now we're going to do this together! I swear nothing will EVER tear us apart. Best Friends Forever!

**Hope you liked it! If you did please review.**

**If you want to read the FULL story go to this link .net/s/5360277/1/The_Valley_Pact Please review if you like it. As i said before. This is a little tester/taster. want more go tot eh link. Review this though. thanks xx**


End file.
